The present invention relates generally to a new and novel electrical wire connector for sealing the ends of a pair of joined electrical wires, the electrical wire connector providing a water-tight seal to the exposed electrical wire ends. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel electrical wire connector which is formed from two (2) distinct polymeric materials, the first polymeric material being a heat-shrink polymer and the second polymeric material being a non-heat-shrink polymer. Even more particularly, the first polymeric material is provided on an inner portion of the formed electrical wire connector such that the first polymeric material is positioned over the connected electrical wires and, upon application of heat, the first polymeric material shrinks to conform to the electrical wires and provide a seal. In the most preferred embodiment of the present invention, the heat-shrink material and the non-heat-shrink material are visibly distinct, one from the other, so that the positive seal formed by heat-shrinking the first polymeric material is easily observable. One particular method of providing this visual distinctiveness is through the use of color on the heat-shrink material, while the non-heat-shrink material is substantially transparent.
It is well known in the electrical wiring art to field-connect a pair of electrical wires, in particular a pair of insulated electrical wires, by placing an exposed or uninsulated end of one electrical wire adjacent to the exposed or uninsulated end of the other electrical wire and hand twisting the exposed ends together to form an electrically-conductive junction. It is also well known to cover such an electrically-conductive junction with a water-tight and electrically-insulating connector, and such connectors are available in a variety of designs, many of which are secured in place by a further twisting of the electrical wires when the connector is applied. This further twisting may result in application of excessive twisting force, with consequent failure in the electrically-conductive junction. Also, such prior art twist-on connectors do not always provide visual confirmation that a positive seal has been achieved.
Particular uses of this type of wiring terminator include electric motors, in particular small electric motors, such as those commonly found in a variety of household appliances including refrigerators, washing machines and others.
Particular advantages of the present invention over known prior art devices include the ability to quickly visually observe that a proper seal of an electrical wire connection has been achieved, the ability to achieve enhanced abrasion resistance since the outer plies do not heat-shrink and increased dielectric constant. Additionally, the smooth nature of the outer plies provides a more attractive product. Since heat-shrink polymeric material is much more costly that the non-heat-shrink equivalent of the same polymeric material (the axial orientation process of the heat-shrink material adding significantly to the cost), the substitution of non-heat-shrink polymeric material for the outer shrink plies lowers the raw material cost of the final product.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical wire connector for a twisted pair of electrical wire ends, wherein the electrical wire connector has a heat-shrinkable inner portion which will provide a water-tight, electrically-insulating covering of the electrically-conductive junction after the electrical wire connector is applied and heated. In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the heat-shrinkable inner portion is visually distinct from a non-heat-shrinkable outer portion, so that the action of the heat-shrinkable inner portion is visually observable.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.